


Happy To Be Alive

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is wondering if Blair would kiss just about anyone, or just him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy To Be Alive

Happy To Be Alive  
By Patt

For Courtney who gave me this picture to work with.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/alive_cover_zps04fd4ff7.jpg.html)

 

“We almost died, man, we almost died,” Blair said in between kisses on his partner’s cold lips. They were both soaking wet and colder than hell. 

“Yeah, it was quite a fall for both of us, now would you like to explain the kissing?” Jim asked quietly. 

“Well, I was keyed up from jumping and all. Don’t take this personal, but it wouldn’t have mattered who you were, I would have been kissing you,” Blair tried explaining. 

“Okay, so you don’t mean it then?” Jim was curious. 

“Of course I don’t mean it. I was just happy to be alive. Man, stop putting so much thought into it, okay?”

They both started to get out of the water and Blair said, “Man, its cold. Do you think we could start a fire?”

Jim smiled at his forgetful partner and reminded him of what was going on. “Chief, there are people after us. If we start a fire they’ll know where to look. We’re going to have to tough it out. Come on, let’s get on the ball and try to find the interstate. We need to flag down a ride.”

“God, it’s cold. When you just pulled me out of the river, your hand was warm, why was it warm?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“What can I say, I’m warm blooded?” Jim smiled. 

“I wish I was.” Blair started walking like he knew where he was going and Jim said, “Blair, we’re going this way.” Jim pointed in the opposite direction and Blair huffed and started to follow his partner. 

As they walked, Jim needed to ask some questions. “So let me see if I have this right, Chief. If Simon had been with you in the river, you would have been kissing him?”

“No… He’s our boss, man. I would never kiss him, plus, he just doesn’t look like the type that would let you do it anyway,” Blair stated calmly. 

“But I must look the type?” Jim really wanted to know what had brought those wonderful kisses into his life. 

“Well yeah, Jim, you’d die for me, I’m sure you would let me kiss you. Oh yeah, you did. So, see, I was right,” Blair snickered and began to walk closer to Jim. 

“But other than Simon, anyone you would have been with you would have been kissing?” Jim wasn’t going to let it drop. 

“What is with you? Geeze… Yes, anyone but Simon. And I have to tell you, I kissed Conner once and she bit my lip.” Blair was having a hard time keeping up with long legged Jim. 

“Come on, Chief, we’ve got to pick up the pace so we can get to the interstate and flag down a car. We can’t chance those goons getting us again.”

“I’m hurrying; I’m going as fast as I can. Keep in mind that I’m shorter than you. Geeze…” Blair began to almost jog to keep up with Jim. 

“That’s better, Chief. We’ve got to find it soon,” Jim said sounding out of breath. 

“Can you hear where they are?” Blair needed to know how much trouble they were in. 

“They back about three miles or so. We don’t have long before they catch up to us. They’re running too.”

“Let’s run faster then.” Blair began to jog earnestly and passed Jim by. Jim smiled at his partner and followed suit. 

“I can hear the interstate traffic, now we’ll just need to flag down a car,” Jim said for about the fourth time that day. 

“You do have your badge, right? They didn’t take it did they?” Blair inquired. 

Jim felt for his wallet and said, “Fuck… They took it. How are we going to stop traffic without it?”

Blair continued running and said, “I don’t care if I have to jump in front of a car, they’re going to stop for us.”

“Maybe we’ll have some good luck.” Jim said cheerily. 

“And maybe we’ll both have to fall in front of a moving car to get them to stop. Jim, I don’t know how to tell you this, but our luck sucks.”

“Yeah, it does. Are you doing all right, Chief?”

“No, I’m not all right. I’m freezing my ass off and worried about stopping traffic on an interstate in a few moments. Does that sound fun to you?”

“We’re almost there, Chief, just a few yards more.” Jim pushed Blair so that he would go a little faster, but Blair was getting tired. 

“Stop pushing, man. I’m going as fast as I can. Are you mad at me because I kissed you?” Blair was trying to figure out why Jim was pushing him. 

Jim sighed and answered, “You were starting to slow down and I was just giving you a little push. It had nothing to do with you kissing me. Besides, you kiss everyone, remember?” Jim said sarcastically. 

“Okay, I might not kiss everyone, but I was happy to be alive.” Blair stopped for a moment and Jim ran into him. 

“What are you doing, Blair? We only have a few yards to go.”

A weak and tired Blair bent over at the waist and held onto his own legs to keep from falling down. “Excuse me, mighty runner, but I’m exhausted and I need to take a quick break.”

“They’re catching up to us, Chief. We have to start running and right now.” Jim pulled Blair up into position and gave him a push towards the interstate. 

“I can hear cars. Oh wow, we really are close now. Come on, Jim. Let’s get going.” And like that he started running like mad. 

Jim quickly caught up to him and ran along side of him. They got to the edge of the interstate and moved out towards the cars. Jim flagged down the first car and it stopped. 

“Wow, who would have thunk it would have been that easy?” Blair said under his breath. 

The woman rolled her window down and asked, “What are you doing in the middle of the road? I could have run over you.”

“Ma’am, I don’t have my ID with me, but I’m a police detective and there are some men after us. We need a ride into town as quickly as possible.” 

She looked at Jim and then looked at Blair and opened the locks on the doors. “Come on, I’m heading into town myself. Jump in.”

Both men jumped in the back seat and she began to drive quickly down the highway. “Ma’am, it’s not that I don’t appreciate what you’re doing, but you should have really asked for some ID or something. You don’t even know us.” Jim couldn’t believe she was giving them a ride. 

“Well, I looked in both of your eyes and you looked scared. So I figured you might really need help. We’re coming up on the sheriff’s office right now. My name is Dort Wilson, by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dort. I’m Detective Jim Ellison and this is my partner, Blair Sandburg. Who is in charge around here?” Jim thought he would get the lay of the land first. 

“He’s Sheriff Miller and he’s right there in front of the building. It was nice seeing you boys. Take care.” Dort stopped just long enough to say hello to Sheriff Miller and drop the boys off. 

Jim proceeded to tell the Sheriff everything that had happened except the kissing part, and the Sheriff took them inside to fill out the paperwork and call Simon. 

Miller said, “Would you boys like some warm clothing to put on?”

Blair was the first to answer, “Boy, would we. We’re freezing.”

“Thank you, Sheriff, Miller,” Jim said as the man led them into the locker room. There he found all sorts of clothing in different sizes and Jim and Blair began to check them out. Blair wasn’t the only one freezing; Jim could hardly wait for the change of clothing. 

As they got dressed they were all alone in the room and Jim watched Blair finding socks to put on. “Chief, there’s no sense in getting dry socks, our shoes are wet.”

“Well, we can at least try.” Blair pulled the wet ones off and put dry ones on. It felt wonderful to be dry again. Now he dreaded putting those shoes back on. 

Sheriff Miller came into the room and said, “I just talked to Captain Banks and he’s sending a Captain Taggart and Detective Rafe to pick you up. Do you know them?”

Jim smiled and said, “Yup, they’re friends and colleagues.”

“I just made a new pot of coffee in case you want to warm up with that. Did the clothes help?”

Both men said together, “Yes, thank you.”

“Just stay put down here and relax, I’ll call you up as soon as the men get here.”

“Thank you, Sheriff.” Jim said as he sat down on the bench. He was very tired. 

“I’ll bring the coffee down as soon as it’s done. Just relax and warm up.” He walked back up the stairs and Jim looked at a shivering Blair. 

“Still freezing?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, I figured I would be all warm as soon as we got dry clothes on, but I’m still cold.”

Jim leaned down towards Blair and kissed him. 

“Hey, what was that for?” Blair asked. 

“I’m happy to be alive. And I would kiss anyone that I was with just because I was happy.”

Blair smiled and said, “All right, so it wasn’t exactly true. I wouldn’t be kissing just anyone. I was glad you were alive too.”

Jim kissed Blair again and said, “I’m happy you’re alive too.”

“Keep doing this; it’s warming me up big time,” Blair said getting closer to Jim. 

Jim pushed him away quickly and said, “Coffee is on the way.”

Blair didn’t get it at first and then he realized that Sheriff Miller was on his way down. Blair wouldn’t want to embarrass either of them, so he just stayed where Jim pushed him. 

“Here you go, fella’s, and if you need anything else, just yell up the stairs. We’ve got an APB out for the men that were chasing you, so we should find them soon. I’ve got everyone looking.” Sheriff Miller turned to walk away. 

“Thank you for everything, Sheriff,” Jim said quietly. 

“You are most welcome. Your friends should be here in about twenty minutes. I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”

As soon as the man was all the way upstairs again, Jim pulled Blair back over next to him. “I’m really glad you’re all right, Chief.”

“Me too, because I think I see some fun happening soon. Not now, of course, but once we get back to the loft. How does a hot shower and cuddling sound?” Blair was teasing, but only half-way teasing. 

“Will that shower be with both of us?” Jim asked. 

“Of course, you doofus,” Blair kissed Jim this time and he said, “I really am happy to be alive.”

“Me too. And we’re going to make sure that we stay that way from now on. I love you, Chief.”

“Cool, I love you too. Boy, did we ever waste a lot of time waltzing around each other. Think of all the fun we missed.” Blair couldn’t believe how stupid they were sometimes. 

“But just think of all the fun we’re going to have now,” Jim said smiling. 

“Man, I’m warming right up. I hope the guys get here really fast.”

“They’re here now. We’ll talk about all of this once we’re home.”

Sounds good to me.” Blair replied. 

“Thank god, we’re alive.” Jim said standing to wait for Blair to get up. The two men walked side by side up the stairs and met Rafe and Joel in the Sheriff’s office. 

Both men had a wicked smile on their face, and no one bothered to ask why. Joel and Rafe were just happy that they were alive. Jim was glad there was no kissing involved with them. He kept the joke to himself and figured he could tell Blair about it later on in the shower. 

This was going to be fun. 

The end


End file.
